


Curse

by iArgent



Series: Dimilix Week 2020 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Courtship, Curses, Dimitri is a Vampyre and it comes up one time, Felix is the only one who drinks blood in this and everybody is skeeved for one sentence, I liked all the prompts but I was a bit weak on them all too, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Paranormal, Siren/Merperson/Former Unseelie Felix, Slightly ooc due to required lines, Weird courting gifts, dimilix week 2020, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iArgent/pseuds/iArgent
Summary: Felix has been cursed to swim the sea until he finds a creature that can truly love him, all while only allowed three day bursts by shore. The verbage is that a suitor must arrive with a line, and offer a gift, which Felix, likely, must reject with another line.Dimitri has the good fortune to be immortal and determined.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Dimilix Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634416
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Curse

**Author's Note:**

> Day three! Supernatural Creatures, Smile, and Courtship.
> 
> To be clear, Felix has three days by shore, then has to leave for a week. Dimitri needs to recite a line every time he arrives, and Felix needs to reject every gift with derision. So though I didn't write the line in EVERY TIME, it happens. 
> 
> Anyway I liked this prompt but I was a bit weak on all them anyway. :( 
> 
> My stories are currently on registered users only lockdown until the app-y bastard loses the ability to make money showing them to others.

Felix is sitting on the dock with his fin half submerged in the water, fin so navy it’s black and hair unbound.

Dimitri has charmed a red rose from the ground with the help of a fae and his own blood but approaches warily. Vampyre and Siren usually do not meet.

He is seen, because of course he is, but unlike so recently in this courtship, Felix doesn’t push off the dock and disappear into the ocean. He tilts his head, blinking slowly with his human eyelids, not the translucent ones for underwater. It’s a nice thought, but Dimitri has seen worse, has been worse.

The siren tilts his head back to watch him approach, milky throat and milky chest all the way from his pretty face to the mysterious dark, liquid scales of his fin. Broken up by hair of a dark black blue that falls to the sirens waist and is less threatening than the fin.

“Ah, Vampyre, another attempt at courting me?”

“One day, you’ll shed your fin to walk with me.” Dimitri states boldly “For a time, I’d not keep you from the sea.” He hands him the rose, red and perfect, and Felix looks irritated.

“What use have I for a flower?” He says “And is the red a hint at the blood I’ve spilled? Do you mean to insult me, again?”

Dimitri sighs and waits for Felix to gesture him closer, grateful that he does. “I do not. But what do I have to offer you?” Dimitri changes tactics. Sirens are vain, and he can be charming. He scoops up a delicate hand, brushing his lips over the third knuckle, brushing his nose over slender claws as he nuzzles the sirens weapons. “No weapon I could give you would be fiercer than the ones you were born with.” A hand dips to touch the beginning of Felix’s fin “No transport as fearful and powerful as your own.” He trails his hand up boldly over Felix’s stomach and chest. “Any garment would hide your beauty.” Dimitri scoops up the rose and hesitantly tucks the thornless stem over a pointed ear. “All I might offer you is an earthly beauty to completely break the scales of justice, for you are too fair to be just.”

Felix may not like empty flattery, but his chin tilts up with pride. Sirens are proud, and strong, and Dimitri really, really likes this one. “Do you seek me in your life, or just your bed.” He purrs lowly, a fluting note under his words. “Because you’re pretty close to one again.”

“Alas.” Dimirti says, leaning out of the sirens space and watching him scowl with a mix of elation and sorrow. “My kind may be free, but I am seeking a partner, not a tumble.”

The siren grumbles. Pulling his long hair over his shoulder and beginning to, what Dimitri can only assume, is stress braid. “Bring me a gift.” Felix says again, as he has for months, years, their lifespans are so different from mortals. “Bring me a gift that shows your intent, one that I find worthy, and I’ll shed my fin and allow you to carry me from this place.” He sounds almost bored with the lines at this point, and Dimitri is frustrated. He’s brought every gift he could think of. Animals, sacrifices, trinkets, weapons, even acts. He recalls Felix leaning back to let Dimitri cover him, learning to make love to a creature with talons and a tail. He remembers Felix, messy from him, sighing and saying that it was wonderful, but he has to recite the line.

“Can I have a hint?” Dimitri finally asks, desperately. And Felix turns to look at him with wide eyes. “Right. Right, sorry.”

It is of some consolation that Felix seems tired of the game too. Dimitri wonders if the siren wants him to win or not.

Felix will be in the area for several more days. Dimitri tries cake, and Felix looks at him like he’s a particularly sad animal. A book garners and odd look. The third day Dimitri lays Felix in the soft sand of the beach and loves him as a goodbye.

The tide will roll in eventually, and Felix will return. In the meantime, Dimitri looks for the sirens past.

Once an unseelie, he’d been cursed to swim the seas alone, seeking a mate. Which told Dimitri the man had likely run afoul of another faerie, their people could be vindictive when crossed. He searches dark forests for bitter berries, poisonous toadstools. He makes another attempt at jewelry, a thick silver amulet set with a stone like fire.

Felix comes, Felix goes, and Dimitri hauls his rejected gifts to his home and stores them. He has added rooms to this dwelling over the years to house the books and jewels the siren had rejected.

Dimitri takes a vial of blood from a virgin. Felix isn’t one, even if Dimitri hadn’t come along, but the novelty might make him smile. In all truth, Felix didn’t smile with his mouth, just with his words and eyes. Dimitri wanted to see him smile, hear him laugh. He finds a nail file with diamond edges that may work on his talons. He finds a poem so badly written it makes him want to burn the shop he found it in, and instead he pays for it.

Felix shuffles in the sand. Messy, and sighs, opens his mouth to deliver the line, when Dimitri hands him the nail file. “If it’s not a courting gift, can you accept it? To keep your claws sharp?”

“I believe I can.” And then he says the line, tucking the file into a bag. “Thank you.”

He tries the poem the next day.

“I…What?”

“Yeah, I thought not.”

The third day he offers the vial of blood and looks a little alarmed when Felix drinks it.

“I don’t see what you get out of it.”

“Life, why did you drink it?”

“Curiosity.”

Felix leaves, Felix returns.

Dimitri offers him a kiss, again. Which was stupid and frustrating because had he just done it, they both got a kiss from it, like their regular sharing of their bodies. But because he had framed it as a gift, they couldn’t kiss until next time, like after the first time they laid together.

Dimitri offers him the heart of a bear, and Felix gives him an odd look. But it’s been so long and Dimitri doesn’t know what he’s looking for and Felix can’t tell him so any option is viable.

He offers him a small pearl handled knife on the last day, which is rejected but reluctantly, Felix loved knives.

Felix Leaves, Felix returns.

And Dimitri arrives bare handed and silent. For a moment, Felix looks devastated before covering it up with his usual aloof expression. “Your curiosity satisfied, Vampyre?”

“Never.” Dimitri says, sitting down and smiling.

“What have you brought tonight?”

“Nothing.” Dimitri says guiltily. “I haven’t found anything worthy of you yet, but I wanted to see you.”

Felix’s mouth curls into a smile, and his tail turns to fluid, spilling into the sea.

“Years of this, and the gift was….?”

Felix, mouth still curled into a smile, leans against the vampyre. “Love and Devotion. Two things I apparently wasn’t capable of after turning down a very bitter fae.” He wriggled “Carry me away.”

“I didn’t take you for a true romantic.” Dimitri said, eyebrows raising as he obeyed, hefting Felix into his arms.

“I’m not. I haven’t walked in years. The tail, y’know?”

Halfway back to his home, Dimitri asks “But I feel like my love and devotion were….clear, why did-”

“The curse required me to ask for a gift. In the hopes I’d be showered in things I couldn’t enjoy forever. Coming empty handed with a statement of simply wanting to see me and not reciting the habitual line, with no attempt to partake in me seems to have done it. You needed to literally bypass the curses instructions. Honestly.”

“This fae hated you, didn’t she?”

“Oh yes.”


End file.
